


Of Dragons and Noodles

by Rhymepod195



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, applied to genyatta, it's basically a bunch of fluff, mixed in with the popular mchanzo concept of noodle dragons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhymepod195/pseuds/Rhymepod195
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, since this entire thing has been a huge hit on tumblr, let's see how it fares on here. So yeah, have fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Zenyatta had seen Genji’s dragon plenty of time, each time in combat; a pure display of the strength and skill Genji possessed. However, one thing Zenyatta didn’t know is that this dragon also could manifest in a different way, as he was to find out.

Genji’s dragon hadn’t manifested outside of combat ever since his brother nearly killed him, ever since he’d been consumed by vengeance. He thought the dragon didn’t manifest because of this, but after he met Zenyatta, after he came back from that dark place in his life, his dragon still didn’t manifest. He figured it must be because of his loss of the medium for his dragon - the tattoo he had of it on his back. He used his sword as a medium for it during combat, but never outside of it, so that must have been why.

Genji had just returned from running errands for Zenyatta, as he did so often. He had not noticed that his dragon had manifested until he passed his Master, pausing when he saw an all too familiar green dragon wriggle about. Was that– it was. The small green dragon was happily chirping, sticking its tongue out and climbing about on Zenyatta’s arms, shoulders and around his neck. Zenyatta didn’t seem to mind, watching the small dragon scuttle about, fascinated by the small creature.

Zenyatta had been meditating, waiting for Genji to return from his errands when he had heard an unfamiliar chirp. The omnic looked down when he felt something land in his lap, surprised to see a small green dragon looking at him, chirping softly and sticking its tongue out at him. “Hello there.”, he greeted the small creature, wondering where it had come from. It was incredibly affectionate, chirruping and nuzzling underneath one of Zenyatta’s hands, where it quickly climbed up his arm and around his neck, sniffing and squeaking at him and overall just being incredibly cute.  
He hadn’t even been aware of Genji returning, too busy admiring the small dragon scampering about, only looking up when he heard Genji step next to him. “Genji, welcome back.”

“Ramen! Master, I am so sorry–”, Genji quickly put the bags of things he had down, rapidly stepping next to Zenyatta and scooping the small dragon up in his hands. The small dragon, seemingly very discontent with this development, squeaked at Genji before simply scuttling about on him, wriggling between his fingers. “He hasn’t manifested like this in a long time, but I didn’t think he’d manifest now.”, he found it hard to concentrate on apologizing, delighted to have the small dragon back. Sure, the thing’s usually a pest but also a good friend when he needed it to be.  
“Ah, I take it this is..?”, Zenyatta was enamoured with the dragon, watching it wriggle between Genji’s fingers, up his arm and settle around his neck, tail sticking to his visor and partially obscuring the green slit on it.  
“Yes, this is the dragon I use in combat. Like I said.. He hasn’t manifested like this in years, not since my brother tried to kill me. I thought he couldn’t manifest like this anymore, I no longer have the medium for him to manifest outside of combat, a tattoo I had on my back.”, Genji only occasionally glanced at Zenyatta as he spoke, still watching the dragon occasionally chirp and continue to climb about on him.

Zenyatta listened, watching the two. He had seen Genji happy before, more than happy as they grew closer and finally became a couple, but this was a new kind of happy. He was content, delighted even, to be with the little dragon, gently petting it with one hand as it curled around his neck and shoulders. “I see. You had him for a long time then?”, he asked, voice still as calm as always, still incredibly interested in the dragon.  
“Yes, I got him when I was born. My brother got two, unlike him they are blue. He’s been a companion ever since I was little, in and outside of combat. He is.. A guardian dragon, I suppose you could call it. He is also a reflection of the person they guard, so for him to appear like this again is.. Good. I had feared being without purpose and being consumed with anger and vengeance for so many years before meeting you had made him unable to appear outside of combat.”  
“I am glad to see you happy for him to return, my student. I am sure you missed him.”  
Genji paused, looking at the small dragon curling itself against his hand that was resting just above it where it had curled up on his shoulder. He smiled underneath his visor, eyes fondly looking at the little creature. He had never noticed until now, but, God, he had missed him. “I have. It’s nice to have him back. He also seems to have taken a liking to you, due to no small part of my influence no doubt.”, the Cyborg gave a small chuckle.

After a few moments of comfortable silence Zenyatta spoke up again. “So.. Ramen, hm?”  
“Ah.. Yes. I was very young when I named him.”, Genji was blushing, unseen underneath his visor, but the lights on his visor and body lighting up to indicate his blushing. Zenyatta gave a simple short laugh when Genji lit up, a noise that simple made Genji’s blush even more, but not of embarassement. He loved Zenyatta’s laugh, and it made him giddy and excited everytime he heard it, his smile widening into a gin underneath his visor, lights becoming all the brighter.


	2. Cherry trees

Turns out that this Dragon of his was incredibly clingy. It stuck to anyone it was close to and that Genji liked. It’s how the small dragon got acquainted with Mercy when she came to check up on Genji if he had been taking his medication and how he was doing. She was surprised by the dragon, but found the little guy pleasent to be around, even if he was incredibly clingy.  
The others had no problems with the little dragon, for the most part. It spooked the hell out of people though whenever it fell asleep it someone’s shoe, hat, coffee mug or shirt.

Right now, Genji was alone though, sitting underneath a tree outside the old Overwatch Base they stayed in, just outside Hanamura. Close enough to the city so that they could simply walk there for supplies they needed, but far enough away not to be bothered by others and avoid unnecessary attention, the perfect place for them to stay, Genji and Zenyatta in particular since they spent so much time meditating together.

Zenyatta floated around the base quietly, searching for his student, stopping when he spotted him with the little dragon underneath the tree. His visor was off, a rare occurance even around Zenyatta, and especially the other Overwatch members (after all he still didn’t like showing other people the scars that covered his face), the little dragon floating up into the air to make a few swirls and curls in the air before settling on Genji’s fingers again, sticking its tongue out at him and making a small chirruping sound. He heard Genji laugh - actually laugh - and stick his tongue out at the dragon in return. It was almost as if he was watching a completely different person instead of his student, was this what he was like before the incident with his brother? He could only guess.

Zenyatta watched them for quite a while longer, not wanting to interrupt the peace Genji felt in that moment, tilting his head fondly as the Cyborg played with the small dragon, occasionally speaking to it in Japanese.

However, it was still Genji, so Zenyatta’s presence was soon enough discovered by the Cyborg, though he stayed relaxed. “Master, I did not realize you were here.”, he said, sitting up from his slouching positiong against the tree, the small dragon squeaking before floating over towards the Omnic, chirruping at him before curling around his neck, tail draping over his face. Genji was sure he did that just to annoy people, the dragon was more than cheeky enough for that.

Zenyatta chuckled, gently removing the dragon’s tail from his face, which didn’t seem to bother the dragon much other than its tail instead wrapping around Zenyatta’s wrist to hold onto something. “Greeting, Genji. I know we will be leaving Hanamura soon to one of the other old outposts, and I wanted to ask you to show me around before we do.”  
“Oh, of course. I know there will be a festival in the city today.”, Genji got up then, seemingly very excited. He loved spending time with Zenyatta, despite his constant worry for the Omnic’s safety, and has been wanting to show him around Hanamura for quite a while now. Still, because of all the things they had to do to get the Outpost back into running order they’ve had little time for things like that.  
“Excellent, I look forward to it.”, Zenyatta tilted his head in a smile, blue lights on his forehead lighting up to show his smile. Zenyatta loved seeing Genji happy, even more so when he felt comfortable enough to have his visor off around him. “.. I need to mention though, you are beautiful.”

That caused Genji to blush, still not used to being called beautiful with his scarred up face, even by Zenyatta. Still, a smile slipped onto his face, eyes full of fondness for the other. Words probably couldn’t describe how much they loved eachother, but it was obvious with how they looked at eachother, despite Genji always wearing a visor and Zenyatta not having any obvious facial expressions.  
The dragon noticed very easily, letting out a chirruped purr, nuzzling Zenyatta’s cheek before curling around the Omnic’s neck in content, vibrating with how much if was purring.


	3. Festivals and Gardens

It turns out that the others had also gotten wind of the festival, everyone deciding that the last day before they left Hanamura would be a day off. Thus, that is what everyone did; get dressed up and go to the festival. Genji didn’t think he would show up, but even Hanzo came, despite the older Shimada usually keeping his distance and only ever really helped in the background. Hanzo may also have acquired everyone fitting kimonos (how he got everyone’s sizes though, who knew).

Once at the festival they just sort of went their different ways; Hanzo went off with his two dragons and Mccree, Mercy went somewhere with Reinhardt but you could always see Reinhardt towering above the crowd (Genji would never have guessed these two being together, but here they were), Luciò, Tracer and D.Va were dragging 76 around, Bastion was sitting on a nearby hill watching (and attracting birds), Symmetra, Zarya and Mei were off doing their own thing and Winston was having fun as well, occasionally popping over to talk with Tracer, and Junkrat and Roadhog didn’t bother coming, they were off outside of Hanamura doing their own thing. Genji, of course, was showing Zenyatta around, letting the floating Omnic hold onto his arm and ask him excitedly to show him things he saw and found interesting - which was just about everything, mind you.

Ramen stuck close by Genji, occasionally peeking out from inside his Kimono, sniffing the air excitedly and occasionally tried to float off to steal from some of the food stands - promptly stopped by Genji gently moving him back into the safety of his Kimono. He did not need the little dragon to float off and cause a panic.  
Zenyatta barely noticed the bits of trouble the little dragon caused, giggling when the Dragon settled around his neck in a huff, seemingly not amused with not being allowed to do what it wanted to.

The day was incredibly warm, as was usual for Japanese Summers, heat only made worse by the amount of people around, Zenyatta’s inner fans whirring loudly to cool off. Genji easily noticed this, telling his Master he will be back in just a moment, which he did, an oil-paper umbrella in hand. “Here, this is for you to keep cool.”, Genji said, holding the umbrella out to Zenyatta.  
The Omnic looked at it before looking at Genji again, tilting his head in a smile. “Thank you, Genji. I hope the heat does not bother you.”, he opened the umbrella then, resting it on his shoulder and on his lap so he only had to balance it with one hand rather than actually hold it up, putting one hand around Genji’s arm again to let the Cyborg show him around.  
“I grew up here, I can deal with the heat.”, Genji hummed, smiling underneath his visor as Zenyatta held onto his arm.

The day went on without problem; no fights against Talon operatives, no bad news about increased Human-Omnic conflicts, just them and the festival.  
Genji had bought a mask, a green cat motive on the front, keeping it over his face after he had taken his visor off, making eating the bits and pieces they bought easier. He enjoyed the feeling of a cool summer breeze over his skin, despite the mask being over his face, and Zenyatta was incredibly proud of him for being comfortable enough to have his visor off - despite the mask acting as replacement for his visor.

However, when Genji was done talking to one of the vendors and turned around he didn’t see Zenyatta, his blood running cold. Instantly, worry set in, looking through the crowd before taking to the roof of a nearby building, eyes scanning the crowd in search for the Omnic, looking for the red umbrella he had bought him, it should be easy to spot considering it had a rather unique pattern on it.  
He let out a sigh of relief when he spotted Zenyatta, his body releasing tension he wasn’t aware he had as he dropped back into the street, going over to where he had spotted Zenyatta.

Zenyatta had floated off as Genji talked, unable to help himself but to look at all these new and interesting things. He had gone into a bit cooler part of the festival to keep his body from overheating in the blistering heat of the sun. He had floated into a side street when he bumped into someone, knocking him out of his floating position and orbs going all over the floor.  
Genji had easily picked out the sound of orbs hitting the sound, rushing through the crowd to see Zenyatta on the floor, trying to get his composure back, orbs floating back into position around his neck. “Master! Are you alright?”, he rushed to his side, helping him up and picked up the small plastic bags Zenyatta was carrying in his lap.  
“Ah, I’m alright. Excuse me for bumping into you, I did not see you.”, he apologized to the man he bumped into as Genji picked up the umbrella, dusting it off before handing it to Zenyatta again.  
“It’s fine. Don’t do it again though, not everyone’s nice to Omnics here.”, the man said, giving the pair a weird look before dissapearing into the crowd of the festival.

“… At least he was civil about it.”, Genji thought to himself, only then noticing Ramen growling faintly. “Ramen, you can stop now.”, he said to the small dragon, scooping it off Zenyatta’s shoulder and scratching underneath its chin before letting it settle around his neck, letting it calm down. The small dragon loved groups of people, but so many strangers at once made it easily agitated, and he could tell easily it was agitated now. “Master, I may have an idea.”  
“Oh, and what might that be?”, Zenyatta looked at him then, wondering what he had thought of.  
“There is a garden nearby, open to both humans and omnics. I think you will like it, it is very peaceful.”

Turns out it was, and as it began to become evening and the sun started going down it made it all the more beautiful. The sun was reflecting off the small stream of water going through the garden, cherry blossoms were falling off the tree, shaken loose by a small breeze, and the birds were growing more quiet as evening drew closer.

“It is beautiful.”, Zenyatta said, breaking the silence they were walking in, admiring the view.  
“I am glad you think so, Master.”, Genji’s sentence was just as short as Zenyatta’s, but they had a wordless conversation through subtle body language. Fingers brushing against eachother, walking (floating?) closely next to eachother, subtle touches. All of them said “I love you”, for that is how they felt in this moment. They didn’t have much privacy ever since the Overwatch recall, so they took pleasure out of small moments like this, where they were alone and able to just revel in eachother’s company.


	4. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commence the angst

Genji liked to think he had put most of his self-hatred behind him and things didn’t get to him as much as they used to, but sometimes he could be so incredibly wrong about himself.

It all started with an attack by Talon, the terrorist group taking a number of civilians as hostages. While Reinhardt, Zenyatta, Tracer and Mei were attracting the attention of the Talon Mercenaries, Genji slipped inside the building they had taken up, taking out any Talons that were left inside and freed the hostages, escorting them outside and away where Mercy and Winston were waiting with a small ship to take the people to safety, Winston for flying and Mercy to take care of anyone that had been wounded.  
Things went well, but something stuck with Genji. One of the little girls, she had stared at him after he took out the Talons keeping them surrounded, and called him a monster. He knew the girl was afraid, but the words stuck. Enough to get to him as he slept.

He hadn’t had nightmares in a long time, not since Zenyatta helped him get better and accept himself, but every now and again they shone through in subtle ways. That night, however, was particularly distressing and intense. Everyone he knew, everyone he loved and cared about, calling him a Monster. He woke up with a startle when that dream shifted to Zenyatta, shouting as he woke up, breath coming out in ragged gasps as his eyes began to water up.  
He had to get up and walk, so that’s what he did, pacing around in small circles. Zenyatta would never call him a Monster, he wouldn’t. He kept telling himself that, but it did little to help. The panic attack was there, and there was no stopping it

Ramen was bonded to Genji, so it felt his distress as he slept, chirruping at him gently, giving his visor a small nuzzle. It knew that simple comfort wouldn’t do the trick, floating to the other room where Zenyatta was charging for the night. It squeaked at him trying to wake him up, managing eventually.  
“Wh.. Oh, hello. Is something the matter?”, Zenyatta asked the small dragon, who was visibly in distress by now, wrapping its tail around Zenyatta’s wrist to tug him along.

When Zenyatta entered Genji’s room silently, he could instantly tell what was happening. He floated over to the panicking Cyborg, voice gentle. “Genji, are you alright?”, he knew the answer but still, he asked. Genji wasn’t verbal, he just shook his head, breath still uneven, ragged and far too fast. “May I touch you?”, he asked, floating closer but didn’t touch Genji yet. He knew how mentally fragile he could be like this, and didn’t want to make things worse. When he didn’t get a reply he repeated the question.  
“Please–”, is all the Cyborg managed to choke out, voice shaky and with an obvious frog in his voice.

Once he had permission, Zenyatta moved close to him, hands ever so gently cupping Genji’s cheeks (or, well, as much as he could with the visor). “Shh, Genji, shh.. What troubles you?”, his voice was still soft and calming, thumb gently tracing the green slit in his Visor, letting Genji hold onto his arms tightly to anchor himself onto something calming.  
“I.. They called me a Monster. All of them— That little girl from the group of hostages, Mercy, Hanzo, You–”, his sentence warbled off into Japanese as he continued talking, incredibly distressed by the Nightmare he had.  
Zenyatta’s heart sunk when he heard that in Genji’s nightmare he had called him a Monster, when he loved him so much. “Genji.. My love, you are no monster. You are kind, wonderful, and important to me. You have so much to take pride in.”

Genji’s breath stayed shaky, still unable to get out a proper answer. He heard Zenyatta though, grip on his arms loosening and hands running to hold onto Zenyatta’s, letting out a choked sob. They stayed like this, silent save for Genji’s shaky breaths and occasional choked sobs, before Genji moved again, hands matching against Zenyatta’s, guiding them to the side of his head, helping him remove the Visor. With a small hiss the Visor came off, revealing Genji’s face

His tan scarred up skin was tear-stained all the way down his cheeks to his chin, nose and cheeks puffy and eyes bloodshot from crying.  
Zenyatta moved one hand to cup Genji’s actual cheek, fingers still so incredibly gentle as he traced the dips and curves of Genji’s face, wiping away some of Genji’s tears.  
“Love, you are so, so beautiful.”, that was one thing Zenyatta told Genji everytime he took his visor off. He wanted Genji to know how much he meant to him, how much he loved him. Genji kept holding onto his hands, still non-verbal despite how much he wanted to return the words. The Omnic waited for him to regain his voice though, absolutely patient with him. “Take all the time you need.”, he said, voice still soft, and letting eight orange limbs shimmer into existance. Each hand placed onto the Cyborg’s body, rubbing soothing circles with their thumbs, gold-orange light reflecting off the both of them and lighting up the room.

Zenyatta meant the world to him, he didn’t know what to do without him. He was always to kind to him, always so patient whenever he relapsed into depression, he didn’t deserve him. He knew Zenyatta could have so many others, so many much kinder, much less broken, than him but he settled for him. Genji.  
“You are no monster, my love. You never were.”, with these words Genji finally managed to relax, but still held onto Zenyatta. He briefly glanced down and then back to his lover, hands running up Zenyatta’s arms, shoulders and neck to cup his cheeks back.  
“… Thank you, Zenyatta.”, he could finally smile, reassured by Zenyatta’s calming presence, leaning foreward and pressing a soft kiss to the other’s metallic mouth. They didn’t fit, but it was perfect.  
“I will be there whenever you need me, Genji.”, Zenyatta did his best to return the kiss, giving the Ninja a soft nuzzle, their version of a kiss. “Are you feeling better?”  
“Yes.. Thanks to you. But.. Could we stay like this just a little longer?”, he always hesitated asking for them to stay like this a little longer, he didn’t want to take up too much time his Master needed to recharge overnight.  
“For as long as you need.”, and despite how much Genji hesitated, Zenyatta would gladly skip recharging overnight to keep Genji company through events just like this.


	5. Breathless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. Genji doesn't deserve any of this bs.

It had taken quite some time for Hanzo to come out of the background and actually officially join the new Overwatch, but it happened. He still avoided Genji, which really hurt the Cyborg considering all he wanted is for him to just be Hanzo’s younger brother again, regardless wether or not his body was made of flesh and bone or metal and synthetic muscle. However, he didn’t realize he literally had to hurt for Hanzo to show him any kind of the affection he craved from his brother.  
He didn’t realize it, but over the years breathing had become harder and harder for him. It wasn’t even noticable in the years he stayed with Zenyatta, what with there being little strenuous exercise for him to do wherever they stayed. However, now that Overwatch was reinstated again, and him being involved in fights again it became increasingly obvious. He’d run out of breath far quicker than he would like, pushing the blame onto being out of shape, and he’d wake up breathless. However, over the last few weeks it just became worse.  
Zenyatta was away on a mission without Genji, out near Route 66 while they were in Dorado. Genji was only realizing the fact that something was off with his breathing, but he couldn’t go to Mercy with it - she wasn’t back from her own mission herself! Honestly, he knew he could go to Lucio for healing, but he didn’t have the medical expertise and knowledge of his mechanical body that Mercy had.  
Hanzo was well aware of the health problems currently wracking his brother, becoming increasingly worried for him but still too prideful to ask if he’s alright. He knew he had Genji’s forgiveness, but he hasn’t got his own forgiveness just yet. Thus, he kept his distance, but he watched - for signs of his brother’s deterioating health, as well as possible ways he could help him. Subtly, always in the background, despite his boyfriend’s urging that how much Genji was wheezing by then was not normal, and Hanzo knew it. Still, he found himself unable to help his brother, and that frightened him.

It all came crashing down after another week of Genji getting worse. He didn’t come to breakfast at all, despite usually just coming for the company even if he didn’t eat in front of the others, so him not showing up was worrying. Hanzo, after finishing his own breakfast as quickly as he could without pulling attention to himself, went to where Genji slept. He knocked on the door a few times, but just opened the door regardless when he didn’t get a response. “Genji? Are you in here?”, he called out, looking around. He was greeted by Genji’s dragon, squeaking at him in distress. “Ramen? What are you- Where’s Genji?”, he asked the little dragon, letting the small dragon lead him into a corner of the room you couldn’t see from the door.  
It took him a moment to register what he saw; Genji heavily leaning against the wall, wheezing his lungs out, one hand sprawled over his chest and obviously struggling to stand. “Brother!”, the word slipped out on its own, rushing to Genji’s side, bringing him to his futon and setting him down there, worry clear on his face.

Genji woke up unable to breathe, coughing and wheezing in an attempt to breathe - all just about futile. He could barely stand, so he ended up leaning against the wall closest to him, hand sprawled on his chest in an attempt to feel his lungs doing their work, that this was just some form of bad panic attack and not him literally being unable to breathe, but nope - he couldn’t breathe, nothing to do with a panic attack. He was surprised to see Hanzo rushing to his side, but he was grateful, he could really use the help. “Hanzo..”

“Shut up, waste any more breath and you won’t have any air left in your lungs. We need to get you to Mercy, she came back yesterday night.”, he wasn’t sure if he was talking to Genji or himself, but he was talking to somebody, that’s for sure. Hanzo put an arm around Genji’s back and Genji’s arm around his shoulders, supporting him as he walked him to where Mercy had put up her med-bay. “Doctor. Help.”, that’s all he said as he entered the Med-bay with Genji in tow, Ramen clinging to the Cyborg while his own two dragons were clinging to him, squeaking and chirruping worriedly.

Mercy was in shock at Genji’s condition, scrambling to get her things together. She had Hanzo put him on one of the beds, removing his visor to make breathing easier and proceeded to dismantle the armor on the front of his torso. “Oh mein Gott.. How long has this been going on?”, she looked at Hanzo, worry on her face just as clear on ehr face as it was with Hanzo.  
“At least a month or two, for as long as you were gone.”  
“This is bad. All the battle damage from missions, it’s left his skin constantly repairing itself from miniature tears. Over the years, it must be, his skin eventually grew so scarred and tight it began to constrict his breathing.”, she was talking as she worked, using a cauterizer to slice up the scarred skin on Genji’s torso. She knew it was painful for Genji, but she couldn’t give him anesthetic, she didn’t want to slow down his breathing and possibly have him suffocate from that. However, because she wasn’t using anesthetics to do this, Genji began to shift around in pain, meaning Hanzo ended up having to pin Genji to the bed as much as he could without getting in Mercy’s way.

It ended up taking at least two hours to patch Genji up, at which point he had passed out from pain. On the plus side, he was able to breathe normally again, and Zenyatta was bound to come back sometime that day. He did come back, earlier than they thought too, just around midday.

Hanzo was went over to him when he spotted the omnic floating around, seemingly looking for Genji. “.. Zenyatta?”, he said to get the Omnic’s attention, visibly uneasy. He knew Genji was going to be fine, but he was still worried for his brother, after all his condition was essentially his fault.  
“Ah, Hanzo. Have you seen Genji?”, Zenyatta was oblivious to the trouble Genji had been in since he had left to China, staying in the old Base near Lijang tower.  
“.. Yes. You may want to come with me though.”, he swallowed, not entirely sure how Zenyatta will take the news and how he will react. He knew the Omnic wasn’t one to strike out in grief, hurt, or anything, but you never know.  
“Is something the matter? Did something happen to Genji?”, Zenyatta’s heart dropped as he followed Hanzo into the med-bay and saw Genji asleep on one of the beds there. 

It took the Omnic a few moments, instantly at Genji’s side, one hand gently cupping his cheek as he looked over Genji. “What happened?”, he looked up at Hanzo, worry and fear in his voice.  
“According to Doctor Ziegler, his skin kept tearing in small ways during combat. Not enough to be noticed, but over the years.. Well, it constricted his breathing and..”, he sighed, one hand running through his hair. There was just no easy way to put it. “He could’ve died if Ramen hadn’t brought me to him. I came to look for him when he didn’t appear for breakfast, and found him coughing and wheezing in his room.”  
“Oh..”, it’s all Zenyatta could say, looking back down at Genji, absolutely worried and deathly afraid for his student’s - his lover’s - health.   
Ramen was curled against the side of Genji’s neck, just underneath his jaw, whimpering gently. The little dragon could feel every bit of pain Genji was in, a part of the bond they shared, so this experience was pretty traumatic for it, just about as traumatic was the incident was where Genji nearly died. The little dragon’s whimpering only stopped when Zenyatta ran a gentle hand ran over its curled up body, nuzzling into the familiar touch before curling closer to Genji.  
The whole situation was horrible for Zenyatta, to nearly lose his brightest pupil and lover. Still, he knew Genji would push through it, he always did.


End file.
